


Sand

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is drowning at the beach.</p><p>Part 3 of my 100 Prompt challenge.</p><p>__________</p><p>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

Tony wrenched a loud, dry gasp from the air as soon as he could before he was plunged back into the murky depths. He was drowning. Oh God. He was fucking drowning and no matter how often he had been prepared to die before, he hadn’t been prepared this time. They say that your life flashes before your eyes in the seconds before you die, but the only part of his life flashing before Tony’s eyes was the very same day.

The team had wanted a nice day out with no drama or superheroes so they had decided to take a drive down to the beach. As the only one out of all of them who could actually drive, Tony had ended up lumbered with the task of driving the entire team out to the shore. He had felt like a dad taking his kids on holiday, with Clint’s whinings of “Are we theerrree yeet?” and Bruce and Natasha having what he assumed to be a play fight with plastic hulk hands in the back seat. Thor had stuck his head out of the window like the family dog the entire way there and Steve had mother-henned them all to death. Not to literal death. Not like the death he’s facing now. 

Still, it had been… nice. Pretty great actually, to call his team a family. Tony kind of loved the idea. (Not that he’d tell any of them that). If he was being honest, Tony loved more than just the idea. Tony loved his new family - that was something he would never tell them either. It was something he would never have to tell them, because he was drowning. He wished he’d stayed on the sand.

Surely, Howard and Maria Stark had taught their son how to swim? Even the basics, for emergencies (like this one)? Unfortunately, however, they were busy people (too busy for Tony - he wasn’t important enough for them to pay attention to) so they hadn’t spared it a thought. The more present danger for the son of a millionaire - for Tony - was to be kidnapped for ransom. Tony quickly learnt how to get himself out of those situations, especially considering Howard had instigated a ban against paying ransoms after the first kidnapping. 

Tony was pushed up in the waves and he gasped for air again. He sunk back down. He didn’t know how to swim.

The beach had been an idiotic idea. He had suggested it, himself, certain that he would be able to sit on a beach towel and work on his tablet for several hours. But when Steve had awkwardly asked him to accompany him on a walk along the pier, Tony hadn’t been able to resist. Neither he or Steve had known about how rotted the old pier had gotten before they stepped several feet onto it. The old pier had collapsed underneath their feet. 

Tony was not pushed up. 

The waves did not do their job this time - it was time they pushed him up but they didn’t.  
Instead, he was pulled up.

Strong, muscular arms encircled his body’s frame as he slumped into the sculpted chest attached to them. Tony gasped in the sweet, sweet, painful oxygen in relief. He wasn’t dead. Oh thank fuck he wasn’t dead. Now was the time - the time to tell his new family.

“I love you” Tony announced, without looking up from the pectorals in front of his face.  
He heard a faint squeaking noise and looked up as Steve’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink.  
“I - I love you too, Tony.”

Tony grinned. It wasn’t what he’d meant, but who could argue with the result?  
Of course he loved Steve. He loved all his family, but especially Steve, which meant it was probably a good thing Steve got an extra “I love you.”

The team fretted over him the entire way home and refused to let him drive. The mother-hens. He loved them so much. 

Tony didn’t stop grinning for the rest of the day and when he went to sleep that night there was a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> If you liked it please kudos/bookmark/leave a comment down below.  
> I'd also really appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me.


End file.
